Disney Comic Hits!
Disney Comic Hits! was a comic book title published by Marvel, placing various comics based on a variety of modern Disney properties into one anthology title. Following the cancellation of Marvel's previous Disney titles (Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, The Disney Afternoon, Gargoyles, and The Little Mermaid), this new title ran for sixteen issues from October 1995 to January 1997. Like The Disney Afternoon comic before it, Disney Comic Hits! would devote each issue to stories based on either a single cartoon, or three different productions. But although new, previously unpublished stories based on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and Aladdin saw print in this title (specifically, Issues 12 and 5 for the first two, as well as Issues 6 and 9 for the last), Gargoyles and the shows featured in the earlier Disney Afternoon title (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, and Bonkers) were never the subject of any Disney Comic Hits! issue (despite early advertisements saying that Darkwing Duck would be included). Issues 4, 10, 13, and 16 all featured comic adaptations of then-new Disney movies - Toy Story, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, and the live-action remake of One Hundred and One Dalmatians, respectively. The Toy Story adaptation in issue #4, made using screenshots from the movie itself, was later reprinted as a 2-issue mini-series (a different comic adaptation of the film, with actual drawings, would eventually be made after the release of Toy Story 3). The Hunchback of Notre Dame comic adaptation in issue #10 was also printed as a trade paperback as well as in the July 31 and August 1996 issues of Disney Adventures. The Aladdin and the King of Thieves adaptation in issue #13 was notably a very different adaptation than the one seen in the September 1996 Disney Adventures; for some reason, this adaptation starts after the Forty Thieves' initial attack rather than at the very beginning of the story, and the 101 Dalmatians adaptation in issue #16 is drawn with the characters looking as they did in the animated version (though the dogs still don't talk). A seventeenth issue, which was to feature three new stories based on 101 Dalmatians, was planned, according to the blurb at the end of issue #16. However, due to Marvel's sudden bankruptcy in December 1996, Disney Comic Hits! was cancelled, and Marvel would never publish another Disney comic (or any licensed comic, for that matter) until 2011. Gallery Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 1.jpg| Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 2.jpg| Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 3.jpg| Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 4.jpg| Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 5.jpg| Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 6.jpg| Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 7.jpg| Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 8.jpg| Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 9.jpg| Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 10.jpg| Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 11.jpg| Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 12.jpg| Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 13.jpg| Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 14.jpg| Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 15.jpg| Disney Comic Hits Vol 1 16.jpg| External links * Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic books Category:Pocahontas Category:The Lion King Category:Toy Story Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:The Little Mermaid Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Pocahontas books Category:The Little Mermaid books Category:101 Dalmatians books Category:The Lion King books Category:Beauty and the Beast books Category:Aladdin books